Leah
by Chuckalita Norris
Summary: Leah's found something that she has to commit to. But is it normal? She doesn't know, but she's going to find out. Even if it kills her . . .
1. The new guy

This whole story is going to be from Leah's point of view. Enjoy. Tame Vampire x

* * *

A familiar shudder ran down my spine, causing the fur to stand up on end. I felt Seth's guilt and remorse as he ran to check what was going on. Great, another addition. Poor kid, he had no idea what he was in for. Of course it would be a boy. I was the only girl. Always had been, always would be according to Billy. Special, that's me. I felt bad for this guy, though. Sure, we'd handled that invasion very smoothly, and that had been a year ago. But those blood-suckers just kept coming back. The ones on our side. They kept coming to visit the amazing bundle of joy, and of course Jake had to be there. He came back stinking of the leaches every night and I could still feel a need, a gnawing pain, when he was away from her. I nearly screamed at him some days. YOU SPENT THE WHOLE DAY WITH HER! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?!?!?

Just then I felt the Alpha's pull. I was being summoned. Excellent.

_That wasn't degrading at all, Jacob,_ I thought aloud.

_Shut up and just get here, Leah,_he growled back. I sped up: that tone was not a happy tone. They were in the woods near Sam's territory, so I'd have to really leg it. As I ran, I passed Esme. Her nervous expression nearly made me stop and explaun, but I kept running. The mind-reader would tell her later, anyway. I felt bad, though. She really did try to accommodate us, and I felt guilty, but I really couldn't stand the smell of anything they'd touched. The smell was just -

_Today, if possible, Leah,_ Jake's voice called from the back of my subconscious.

_Yeah, yeah. You've changed so much, Jake. What happened to 'I don't want to be Alpha.' Hmm? What happened to -_

_LEAH, JUST SHIFT YOUR ARSE! _At Seth's scream, I put on a burst and went shooting into the clearing, skidding to a stop in front of Jake. He looked down at me for just a second, anger clouding his vision, then turned and pointed his nose to the source of the uproar. I sat at his right side and looked across the grass. Sam had his back to me, and I caught glimpses of a long, black coat. Fun, a Gothic wolf. And . . . I knew it: another outta be a joy -

Just then, Sam stood and revealed the new wolf. He looked up slowly, shyly, first at Jake, then Seth and finally -

Just then, something inside me made time, space and equilibrium stop. I recognised the sensation from Jake's memory: Every trivial task, every fight, almost all of my past fell away. The future stretched forwards, and all I could see was him, the tall, proud, muscular wolf.

* * *

Hehehe. Been DYING to do this for ages. Let me know what you think x


	2. Everything's going to change

Chapter 2

* * *

_Just then, something inside me made time, space and equilibrium stop. I recognised the sensation from Jake's memory: Every trivial task, every fight, almost all of my past fell away. The future stretched forwards, and all I could see was him, the tall, proud, muscular wolf._

He stared back at me, looking completely dazed. I heard someone think _Well, at least we know which pack he's joining,_but it didn't bother me. Whereas before I would have ripped the owner of the thought's head clean off. But I was entranced. The new wolf had large, green eyes. They reminded me of jade, the colour of jealousy.

The new wolf stood up and walked unsteadily towards me, his eyes fixed on mine. I suddenly remembered to breathe and a delicious scent met my nose. It was like roses and strawberries mixed together. The black-haired wolf stood in front of me nervously. He seemed to be struggling on a decision, but then he leaned forwards and gently touched the tip of his nose to mine. The cold texture surprised me, but I pressed my nose to his eagerly in return and closed my eyes as I breathed in his scent.

Just then I felt another wolf being added to our pack, felt a new bond attach itself to Jacob's mind. And with it I heard a rough, low voice. It sounded like an angel, the voice of a singer. The sound reverberated through my empty head.

_Hi. I'm Matthew,_ it said in a quiet, distracted way. The name rang in my head: _Matthew, MATTHEW, **Matthew**_ ...

_Leah,_ I thought. But I wasn't the only one who thought it. I turned my head to acknowledge the second voice, but kept eye contact with the magnificent creature in front of me. Then the voice called again, this time the double-fold of the Alpha. I was forced to turn to look at Jake, yet I felt a change in Matthew's mood. His hackles raised in indignation and he carefully suppressed the low growl threatening to emanate from his throat. But he was unable to challenge his new Alpha, so he left it. Jake's thoughts turned uncomfortable.

_Leah, as you have just . . ._

_Imprinted, Jake?_ I thought helpfully.

_Yes, as you've just . . . done that with Matthew, I'll leave instructions and introductions to you. _

_Can do. This is Seth, Quill, Embry and Jacob, who's the Alpha, from our pack. Sam is the Alpha of the other pack and ... _I looked into his eyes and forgot what I was thinking ... _you'll meet the others later._

Jake tutted and stalked off. I watched the rest of the pack follow him, but Matthew touched the side of my muzzle with his nose. I looked at him. His emerald eyes were slightly confused.

_What's imprinting?_

_It's when a wolf finds his or her perfect match and that person is the only one they will ever love. I'm going to go phase. Do you have any clothes? _He pointed his nose towards the edge of the clearing where a pile of black clothes lay haphazardly on the floor. _OK._

I padded off to the nearest clump of bushes, phased and dressed quickly. As I was tying my belt, I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Matthew staring at me. He was extremely tall, with long black hair and unusually pale skin for a Quilette. His shoulders were broad and his arms, exposed by his short-sleeved T-shirt, showed signs of heavy-lifting. All of his clothes were black. A goth. Two years ago, this guy would have been SO not my type. But now ... As I watched, his dark eyes roved over my body, taking in my ripped light purple and faded jeans, a slight smile playing on his lips. He finally looked into my eyes and stopped. He carefully stepped forwards and pulled me gently into his arms.

'Hi,' he grinned. Then I did something that surprised me. I GIGGLED. Yes, I, Leah Clearwater, GIGGLED because some boy said HI to me! That was it, I knew I was too far gone. He chuckled, then ducked his head and gently placed his lips on mine. I gasped as an electric shock ran through my body. I felt him shiver slightly, then press my body closer to his, his lips stronger against mine. I breathed in his smell, intensified by his human form and his clothes. I pulled my lips away.

'Wait,' I muttered. I had to check something, this was so unfamiliar to me.

'Sorry,' he growled, his hands still pulling me tight against him. This would, under normal circumstances, have earned the guy a butt-kicking that would have put him in hospital. But as it was ...

'Are you sure you imprinted on me?' I asked quickly as he tried to kiss me again. He stopped and stared incredulously at me.

'Leah, you can see into my mind, you SAW that I did!' He laughed and put a hand on my cheek. 'I imprinted. On you. OK?' His lips found mine, and I realised that he meant it. Finally I had imprinted. And everything was going to change.

* * *

Hey, people, if you read my story, GOD DAMN WELL REVIEW IT!!! Please? :D Tame Vampire x


End file.
